


Immortal Angel

by areazel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areazel/pseuds/areazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble btween Hidan and Kakuzu~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immortal Angel

The jashinist looked down at his cloak which was ripped and torn. His chest had three clean cuts through it as let them heal. He cringed some at the black threads that were keeping him from bleeding out. He sighed as he continued to walk through the rainy land. His hair was slicked back, it had been a good battle. He had gotten some satisfaction out of the fight. The jashinist raised a brow as he watched the larger man in front of him. As always the silence was thick as it settled. They were so close to home, but still, they had to walk back. He sighed the scythe resting over his shoulder his arm loosely balancing it out as he walked. Soon enough a loud groan breaking the silence," **Nyah! Kakuzu!** " He whined loudly his voice grating against what  _was_ perfect silence," **Are we there yet?** " He asked his eyes staring at the sky.

" **We get there when we get there.** " He growled his fist clenched tightly as he tried to avoid snapping and killing, or supposedly killing, the damn jashinist.

" **Seriously! When the hell are we going to get there! We've been walking for goddamn hours!** " He wasn't in the best of moods. Not that he ever was, but still, he was cold, wet, and tired. Kakuzu wasn't much better, but he wasn't about to say that or make is obvious," **I'm freaking tired of following you around on your stupid** _ **stupid**_ **side missions. Why do I even need to go on them, if all you do it complain about my-** " He was cut off as he felt a fist, iron fist, slam into his chest. His back was close enough to the wall that he felt his spine complain as it made contact.

The jashinist looked up at Kakuzu before he winced feeling the others hand around his neck. He struggled, pure human instinct, as he tried to get himself some air to breath.

" **Shut up.** " He hissed in his partners ear as the younger one pushed against the other, breathing was still a good thing. " **'et 'f** " He wheezed out before feeling fist against his rips leave and the pressure from his neck released. He staggered slightly as his windpipe struggled to reopen. Fucking...Fuck, Kakuzu lost it all too much, but this time wasn't that bad. Thank Jashin-sama. He looked up to see his partners back walking again. Hidan yelped a bit as he had one hand on his chest as he felt his rips partially knit themselves back together healing the fracture as he struggled to reopen his windpipe.

The silence was back as they walked to the base. Kakuzu had stayed silent, as they walked, Hidan didn't exactly want to be 'killed' again. The base loomed up in front of them and Hidan scowled, he hated Kakuzu, he was stupid and needed to be shot. In all five hearts. The jashinist had his arms crossed over his chest his hands, every so often they moved to press at the bruise on his neck. His chest hurt, not that anyone cared. He chuckled a bit to himself, he was immortal. Shouldn't he be admired? Honnored? Apparently not, he was a shinobi, he was a tool. Being immortal just helped that. He was disposable, for the soul reason he couldn't be disposed of. He supposed he had grown acustomed to being used because of his immortality. Of course no one bothered to ask what he wanted, why would they? His violet eyes held a slightly sad look in them as he pondered these thoughts. He shrugged a bit shaking his head, he could think about that later.

Thanks to Jashin, he had been transformed into an immortal being.

When the time would come, when judgment day arrived, he would become an angel of his Lord and God, Jashin.

He had all the time in the world.

**Immortal Angel**

**Fallen from Grace**


End file.
